blossoming love
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: Mila was busy working a part time job at a local restaurant when her idol Tina armstrong walked in one day and asked her to train with her but it soon becomes something more than just training partners...


A/N: i do not own dead or alive nor do i own any of the characters involved in this story this is just pure fiction and i hope you enjoy.

**Blossoming love**

Mila was busy working a part time job at a restaurant when a beautiful blonde Texan by the the name of Tina walked in one day and sat at the counter looking at Mila who was blushing hard at the sight of her idol before Tina said "hey sugar, how's about you come and train with this poor gal in the gym" and Mila who was still blushing hard stumbled her words before she finally managed "y-yes of course, i'll just tell my boss" before rushing off to the back to pick up her bag and telling her boss "call the other part timer please" before rushing out to walk with Tina to the gym.

The walk to the gym was filled with laughter from the girls and Mila didn't realise that Tina was holding hands with her until they got to the doors of the gym when Mila blushed after she realised she had been holding hands with her idol this whole time before they walked in and Mila said "i-i'll just go get changed, meet me in the ring" before skipping off to the changing rooms and Tina had a few dirty thoughts creep into her mind as she watched the young redhead skip to the changing rooms before rolling into the ring in the middle of the gym.

Mila then came out of the changing rooms in her sports top and black shorts complete with black tape around her feet and ankles before she then hopped into the ring to join Tina who was only wearing a American style bikini which barely covered her boobs and her ass was on full display but they weren't alone in the gym as there were some men training in the gym as well before Mila then lunged at Tina as they locked up in a collar and elbow tie up before Tina who was slightly stronger of the two ladies threw Mila against the ropes and threw Mila over onto her back with a hip toss.

And Mila landed hard on the back before she scrambled to her feet and charged at Tina again but Tina just side stepped her and Mila went into the ropes but before she rebounded Tina quickly grabbed a hold of Mila's shorts and pulled them down exposing her ass as well as her red thong she was wearing underneath which caused Mila to blush hard before she said "m-ms Tina, what are you doing?" and Tina just leaned in and whispered into Mila's ear "i'm putting on a little show for the boys" before she then gave the redhead a little smack on her ass causing her to yelp as some of the men then gathered around the ring with clothed erections.

Tina then repeated this action a few more times alternating between each of Mila's ass cheeks causing it to turn from pink to a light shade of red and on the outside Mila felt embarrassed at the fact she was getting spanked by her idol in front of the men in the gym but deep down inside Mila couldn't help the fact she was actually starting to enjoy this and Tina noticed this as she continued to spank Mila for a few more minutes when she saw the redheads thong slowly dampen so Tina decided to crank up the arousal level tenfold when she then lifted up Mila's sports top exposing her medium sized breasts to the men watching on from the floor around the ring and then she pulled Mila's thong off and started rubbing her fingers over Mila's exposed pussy causing the redhead to softly moan.

Just then Lisa aka "la mariposa" stood by the doorway before she sauntered over to the ring before she said "how about we make this a handicap match me and Tina vs Mila" to which Tina stood there and looked at Lisa aka "la mariposa" with a smile on her face before she replied "i like the sound of that" and Mila took this opportunity to fight back as she landed a few punches and went for a takedown but Tina blocked it as she hooked her arms around Mila's waist as she said "uh uh, sugar" before then lifting her up for a powerbomb and walked towards her corner where Lisa aka "la mariposa" was standing before slamming Mila onto the mat before she then tagged Lisa aka "la mariposa" into the match.

And the dark skinned woman jumped over the ropes before she stood over Mila who was laying on the mat trying to regroup before Lisa aka "la mariposa" then took a hold of Mila's top in hands before pulling it off which earned a roar of excitement from the men around the ring then Mila quickly grabbed a hold of one of Lisa's aka "la mariposa" legs and brought her down to the mat as she stood up in a ankle lock submission before Lisa aka "la mariposa" reversed it knocking Mila down to the mat before she then pulled her red thong completely off leaving her naked in the ring before making the tag to Tina.

But instead of Lisa aka "la mariposa" leaving the ring she picked Mila up and put her in a stunt rider stretch and Mila's face was red with embarrassment at the fact she was naked and about to be pleasured by her idols in front of men watching before Tina licked her lips as she walked over before then leaning down and started flicking her tongue over Mila's exposed pussy causing the redhead to moan softly and then Tina also started to twist and pinch Mila's nipples causing them to slowly become hard as the men cheered on in excitement on the outside before Mila managed to say in between moans "ahh, m-ms Tina p-please stop, ooh, i-i'm gonna cum" before Mila then let out a huge moan as she came and Lisa aka "la mariposa" released her from the hold and Mila collapsed to the mat panting trying to catch her breath from her intense orgasm.

Then the dark skinned woman slid underneath the bottom rope and lifted up the apron before she then pulled out a vibrator and two black strap ons before sliding back inside the ring as she tossed one of the strap ons to Tina who caught it before they both then contemplated about attaching the strap ons around their waists now or later but this gave Mila time to recover as she slowly got to her feet and went for a takedown which took Tina by surprise but before Mila could land any strikes Tina rolled Mila off of her as they scrambled back to their feet before Mila then hit Tina with a flurry of strikes knocking her to the ground before Mila then turned her attention to Lisa aka "la mariposa" as she grabbed her in a muay tai headlock before throwing her to the ground and as Lisa aka "la mariposa" was slowly getting back to her feet Mila went for a moonsault from the top rope which soon proved to be a mistake as Lisa aka "la mariposa" caught Mila in a tombstone position.

Mila flailed her legs trying to reverse the move but the dark skinned woman had a strong grip before Lisa aka "la mariposa" dropped to her knees spiking Mila on her head as she fell forwards then Tina sauntered over to a prone Mila on the ground and took a hold of each of Mila's legs and putting them in position for a texas cloverleaf submission as she stepped over rolling Mila onto her front as Tina wrenched back on her legs while Lisa aka "la mariposa" grabbed the vibrator and switched it on before she then crawled over to Tina and placed the vibrator over Mila's pussy which caused the redhead to cry out in both pain and pleasure and Mila scratched and clawed on the mat trying to pull herself towards the ropes hoping Tina would release the hold.

Before eventually Mila let out another huge moan as she came for a second time and she still weakly tried to pull herself towards the ropes but as she was inches away from the ropes Tina released the hold only to drag her to the middle of the ring where Lisa aka "la mariposa" was standing before she then locked Mila in a romero special hold and while Mila was suspended in mid air Tina stood next to her and started flicking her tongue over Mila's nipples alternating between each one while pumping two fingers inside her pussy at a fast pace causing the redhead to moan loudly in pleasure saying "oh fuck ms Tina t-that feels so good, i-i'm losing my mind, oh fuck" and Mila's rolled into the back of her head as Tina made her cum a third time and Lisa aka "la mariposa" slowly lowered Mila back down to the mat where Mila laid there panting trying to catch her breath before Tina stood there and looked at the men surrounding the ring before she said "sorry boys, shows over"

Once all the men had left the ringside area Tina crouched down next to Mila who was slowly getting back to her feet before she then planted her lips against Mila's in a long passionate kiss and Mila sat there on her knees stunned at what just happened before Tina and Lisa aka "la mariposa" helped her to her feet before Lisa aka "la mariposa" put a hand on Mila's ass as Tina hugged Mila pressing her huge breasts against Mila before she said "sugar, that was one hell of a workout session we should do this again sometime what do ya say?" and Mila's face went red before she finally managed to reply "umm, y-yes of course i would love to train with you again ms Tina and ms mariposa"


End file.
